1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing device for solar modules comprising at least one locating part for fixing on the area of application and fixing structure for fixation of solar modules to the locating part, the locating part being provided with at least one recess on its upper part facing the solar module and wherein the fixing structure comprises projecting parts, pins or hooks, which are connected to the solar module or are formed thereon and which engage the recess laterally and/or by their ends when the locating part and the solar module are assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to affix solar modules by means of locating parts such as profiled rails on their intended area of application. The profiled rails are provided on their underside with a through slot, so that they may be fastened with screws in a variable way on the area of application, and have on their upper side several recesses, into which the solar modules are screwed down with their frame. The solar modules are thus relatively time-consuming to install. DE-U-92 04 018 discloses such a fixing device for solar modules that consists of a locating part for attachment of a solar module thereon, whereas the locating part is provided with recesses on its upper side facing the solar module. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a fixing device for solar modules, by means of which said solar modules may be installed in a fast and hence economical way.
According to the invention there is provided a fixing device for solar modules comprising at least one locating part for fixing on the area of application and fixing structure for fixation of solar modules to the locating part, the locating part being provided with at least one recess on its upper part facing the solar module, wherein the fixing structure comprises projecting parts, pins or hooks, which are connected to the solar module or are formed thereon and which engage the recess laterally and/or by their ends when the locating part and the solar module are assembled.
The locating part is preferably a profiled rail, which is provided, on its upper side facing the solar module, with at least one slot arranged parallel to its longitudinal axis, whereas the fixing means engage the slot laterally and/or by their ends when the locating part and the solar module are assembled. According to an embodiment of the invention, the existing slot essentially extends over the whole length of the profiled rail. According to a particular embodiment of the invention, the profiled rail consists of two essentially identical semiprofiles that are interconnected at least at their ends by at least one connecting piece, which at least partially encompasses in a positive or non positive way the semiprofiles and which brings and maintains them in a parallel arrangement relative to one another in such a way that a longitudinal slot is formed between the semiprofiles.
The fixing means are preferably brackets made of a resilient material with bent tongues.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the solar modules are provided with frame members having recesses directed toward the locating part, whereas the fixing means are projecting parts, pins, hooks or the like, which engage the recess in the frame member laterally and/or by their ends when the locating part and the solar module are assembled. In this case too, the fixing means are preferably brackets made of a resilient material with bent tongues.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the fixing means are clips with two-sided effect, in which a longitudinal web extends upward and downward from a cross web, V-shaped clamping plates pointing to the cross web and made of a resilient material being arranged at their ends and terminating at some distance above the cross web, which fits the thickness of lateral webs of the recesses of the locating part or of the frame member, whereas the clamping plates engage the webs of the recesses of the locating part and of the frame member and link both of them together when they are assembled. The cross web hereby is preferably provided, additionally to the longitudinal webs, with elevations essentially matching the width of the recesses of the locating part or of the frame member between the webs and filling them out when the locating part and the frame member are assembled.
The resilient material for the fixing means may be a metal or a metal alloy or even a plastic material.
Alternatively, the fixing means may also be made of elastomer.
Advantageously, the locating part or the frame member may be provided with lateral recesses for removing the fixing means.